


Mirror Mender

by MadamMerlise



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMerlise/pseuds/MadamMerlise
Summary: You awake with a familiar problem swirling in your mind: How could someone like Jesse McCree love someone like you?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mirror Mender

Early morning was probably the toughest time for you. Your brain was sleepy and much more susceptible to dawdling into some unpleasant territory. It did not help that you normally had to get ready right away in the mornings because you were a chronic snoozer and had things you absolutely could _not_ be late for at the start of your day. Still, it did not stop you from pausing in front of the full mirror as you undressed. A fold here, a crease there, a bruise you did not even remember getting. Was that really what your legs looked like? Some mornings it was difficult to find a part of your body that seemed beautiful and unblemished. It was difficult to stop staring and poking and prodding at what did not feel good.

You jumped as the door squeaked open behind you, quick to remove your hands from your soft stomach so as to not arouse your lover’s suspicion. He was no fool though. The drop dead gorgeous cowboy in your doorway was none other than Jesse McCree, wanted outlaw and relentless softie. He had told you on your first dates that he was also apparently a detective of sorts. You could definitely believe it with the way his eyes lingered on the fading red marks of where you had been pinching yourself a little too tightly. You turned back to the mirror, not making eye contact with his reflection as he walked up behind you.

He chided you gently as he had the many, _many_ times before when you were thinking too hard. You bit your lip and resumed the pinching, already caught so you were determined to make him see reason. His gaze turned to your hands before he wrapped himself around you, pushing your hands away to replace them with his own. He gave an appreciative squeeze and purred into your ear about how soft and warm you were. His hands drifted up to your chest and, with a mischievous lilt, he commented on how “ _very_ soft” you could be.

Gently wriggling away from his wandering hands, you bit at your lip. His eyes turned a little serious at this, resting his chin on your shoulder as you kept on examining yourself. He asked you what else you thought about yourself and it was hard to not be entirely honest with him. You commented on the shape of your nose and he retorted with how much he liked it. You waved a hand at the mess of hair on your head and he responded by running his fingers through it, humming in disagreement.

"You just woke up, of course it ain't brushed," he tried to say, but you huffed in response.

It went on like that for awhile with you bringing up your fears and concerns about your appearance only for him to shoot them down with love and affection. Jesse was trying so hard to cheer you up, but you could feel it was not quite getting to you. Frustration bubbled up in your throat when he chuckled as you talked about the thickness of your legs and you begged him to take you seriously. His demeanor softened, but he clung tightly to you regardless, rubbing his chin into your shoulder as he seemed to get lost in thought. Catching a glimpse of him in the mirror, you could not help noticing just how horribly _handsome_ he was, especially in comparison to how you felt you looked beside him - disheveled and miserable. You could not help your questions as the words came spilling out.

How could he not see how awful you looked? How could he deal with you like this every morning? How could he wake up and be next to you and not wonder if he could have done better? If he _should_ have done better? How could he pick you?

His fingers tightened around you and you realized he was cooing platitudes at you, whispering to you that it was alright. When had you started crying? But there you were, staring at yourself, eyes red and with a body you hated while he was impossibly perfect beside you. You hiccuped back a sob and just let him hold you for a bit, letting yourself feel impossibly childish. Jesse peppered kisses to your bare skin, whispering for you to breathe and stay with him, telling you that those questions were not helping you. You were stubborn this morning and you demanded at least an answer. He had the decency to look at you as though you were only _slightly_ ridiculous, but there was not a speck of malice in his voice.

“Because I love you.”

The words melted into you. He whispered them again and again, punctuating them with kisses and gentle squeezes. He reassured you that that would not change, that he loved every inch of you, and he hoped that maybe one day you would believe him a little when he said it. And it was true, you did not quite believe him, but hearing him say he was there for you certainly made it easier to turn away from the mirror and give him a deep kiss.

An appreciative rumble came from his throat as he sighed happily against you, his hands wiping at your face and brushing hair out of your eyes.

“Good morning to you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing little by little. Sometimes you just need to indulge in your favourite characters telling you how much they love you. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \---
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GhostieNaps)!


End file.
